


Crimson Stain

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [4]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Crimson Stain

The crimson stain spread fairly rapidly across the pristine, crisp white fabric, much to the shock of Napoleon Solo. He stared in fascinated horror as the liquid bloomed outwards from its source. His companion grabbed as much absorbent material as was to hand and attempted to prevent any further spreading. It was an entirely futile move as it was already, quite clearly, too late. 

“Don’t worry,” Solo told his date, as he signalled the waiter, and tried not to think of how much it had cost him. “Accidents happen. I’m sure the waiter can get us another bottle of wine.”


End file.
